ex515fandomcom-20200213-history
CNN
| closed date = | picture format = 1080i (HDTV) | owner = Turner Broadcasting System (Time Warner) | slogan = Go There This is CNN | country = United States | language = English | broadcast area = United States Canada Worldwide (via CNN International) online (via CNNGo) radio (news reports on the half-hour) | headquarters = CNN Center, Atlanta, Georgia | former names = | replaced names = | replaced by names = | sister names = CNN International CNN Philippines CNN-IBN CNN Airport Network CNN Türk CNN en Español HLN CNN Chile TNT Turner Classic Movies Cartoon Network Boomerang TruTV TBS | timeshift names = | web = | sat serv 1 = DirecTV | sat chan 1 = 202 (HD/SD) 1202 (VOD) | sat serv 2 = Dish Network | sat chan 2 = 200 (HD/SD) 9436 (HD) | sat serv 3 = Bell TV | sat chan 3 = 500 (SD) 1578 (HD) | sat serv 4 = Shaw Direct | sat chan 4 = 140/500 (SD) 257/331 (HD) | sat serv 5 = Cablevision | sat chan 5 = 712 | cable serv 1 = Verizon FiOS | cable chan 1 = 600 (HD) 60 (SD) | cable serv 2 = Available on most other U.S. cable systems | cable chan 2 = Consult your local cable provider for channel availability | iptv serv 1 = AT&T U-verse | iptv chan 1 = 1202 (HD) 202 (SD) | iptv serv 2 = Bell Fibe TV (Canada) | iptv chan 2 = 500 (HD) 1500 (SD) | iptv serv 3 = Google Fiber | iptv chan 3 = 101 (HD) | sat radio serv 1 = Sirius | sat radio chan 1 = 115 | sat radio serv 2 = XM | sat radio chan 2 = 115 | sat radio serv 3 = Sirius XM | sat radio chan 3 = 115 | online serv 1 = CNN.com/live | online chan 1 = Watch live | online serv 2 = Sling TV | online chan 2 = Internet Protocol television | online serv 3 = PlayStation Vue | online chan 3 = Internet Protocol television }} The Cable News Network (CNN) is an American basic cable and satellite television channel that is owned by the Turner Broadcasting System division of Time Warner.Time Warner: Turner Broadcasting The 24-hour cable news channel was founded in 1980 by American media proprietor Ted Turner.Reese Schonfeld Bio. (January 29, 2001) Upon its launch, CNN was the first television channel to provide 24-hour news coverage, and was the first all-news television channel in the United States. While the news channel has numerous affiliates, CNN primarily broadcasts from the Time Warner Center in New York City, and studios in Washington, D.C. and Los Angeles, its headquarters at the CNN Center in Atlanta is only used for weekend programming. CNN is sometimes referred to as CNN/U.S. to distinguish the American channel from its international sister network, CNN International. As of August 2010, CNN is available in over 100 million U.S. households. Broadcast coverage of the U.S. channel extends to over 890,000 American hotel rooms, as well as carriage on cable and satellite providers throughout Canada. Globally, CNN programming airs through CNN International, which can be seen by viewers in over 212 countries and territories. As of February 2015, CNN is available to approximately 96,289,000 cable, satellite and, telco television households (82.7% of households with at least one television set) in the United States. References Category:American television networks